Vessels and Caulbearers
by Geschichteerzaehler
Summary: Dean had been destined to be Michael's vessel. Sam had been one for Lucifer. John and Adam had been substitute vessels for Michael. Now, Dean and Sam will meet unknown family members of their father with unique gifts.
1. Chapter 1

**VESSELS AND CAU****LBEARERS**

**Chapter 1**

**_The Suprise Visitor_**

**A/N's Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters, but I hope you still enjoy the story!**

**A/N: I am writing this story as an alternative to another story that I am currently writing. I am not using a beta for this one. So, sorry if there are any mistakes in it.**

The cold and drenching rain is all the cloaking that Dean needs to cover the emotions that are boiling up in him at this moment: the anger, the frustration, the fear, the anguish, and the insurmountable feeling of sadness.

He can hear the timorous footsteps of his brother walking behind him.

After coming back from Hell, having his soul intergrated, and the "wall" collapsing, saying that Sam is now a nervous wreck is an understatement.

He constantly stops and listens to what "Lucifer" is telling him now.

"He's not real," Dean reminds him for nth time.

Sam blinks twice.

"I kn...know," he stammers.

"I thought, you said you had it under control," Dean says wearily.

"I did," Sam replies sheephishly.

"Then what has changed?" Dean inquires.

Sam only shrugs

"I mean just last week you tell me that you're managing your halluciations with Lucifer," Dean recounts. "Now, you're suddenly freaking out. You even had yourself committed, Dude."

"_Don't listen to him, Sammy," Lucifer comments. "He's not real."_

Dean watches as his brother continuely tries to squeeze his palm with his other hand.

"Let me look at your hand," Dean orders.

Sam holds up the hand that had been squeezing.

"I meant the other hand."

When Sam brings up the other hand, Dean examines it carefully.

The wounded hand has long been healed.

"_See? Booboo's all gone."_

"So, this has been your solution to block Lucifer from your vision?" He asks.

He knew that this was how he had shown his brother how to distinguish what was real and what was all in that melon of a brain of his.

Sam nods with a slight hesitation.

"Dude, you do realize that you hand has healed, right?"

Sam brings his once injured hand close to his eyes, and examines it with great scrutiny.

After a moment of silence, he speaks up.

"I need a new injury," he informs his brother.

"What?"

"I need to feel pain," he says holding his hand out towards his brother.

"_Ah, Sammy, just when we were getting along."_

"What do you want me to do?" Dean asks (even though he already knows the answer.)

"Cut me," Sam simply states.

"_And, now you want to end it."_

This time it is Dean who gives the pregnant pause.

"Are you nuts?" He snaps.

"It's the only way," Sam pleads. "Please, Dean."

"Alright," Dean sighs in resignation.

Sam sighs in relief.

"Only not here," he announces firmly. "... at the car where the first aid kit is."

Sam just stares at him in a lost and confused manner.

"Look, Sammy," he explains, "I just broke you out of that nut house. I don't need the cops to be looking for us by following a trail of blood."

Sam nods in understanding.

"Great, let's get to the car now," Dead says as he grabs his younger brother by the hand, and starts to drag him along with him.

"_Ah, big bruver's gonna fix widdle bruver's hand."_

When they reach the car that Frank had issued them, Sam feels a sense of relief pouring out of him.

Dean feels himself physically relax as he sits in the driver's seat. He looks over at his brother's lanky form sitting in the passenger's seat.

"Freaking awesome," he sighs, as he turns the ignition, and drives down the endless stretch of road.

"Uhm, Dean?" Sam asks tentatively.

"Hmm?"

"What about my hand?" Sam voice quakes.

"Let's get out of here first, Sammy," Dean says not wanting to look at his brother's now anguish appearance.

All is silent inside the cab of the car when suddenly a soft mewing sound comes from the back seat.

Dean's eyes immediately shifts to his review mirror.

He can only make out what looks like a small strange bundle laying across the seat.

"_What the..." he thinks to himself._

"Look, Sammy," he says calmy as he slowly pulls the car over. "I know you want me to cut you and all. But,..."

Sam glances over at Dean, who is now focusing on what is in the back seat with the now desired knife in his hand..

"Alright, who's in the back seat, now?" Dean roars in the gruffiest voice he could manage, pulling the cover off the quickly.

"Huh," Dean says as he turns to look at his brother, who is now looking at the knife that Dean is wielding.

Dean quickly puts it away, and nudges his head to the back seat.

"Huh, what?" Sam's curiosity starts peaking a little bit.

Sam turns around, and takes a peek. He looks back at Dean who is still staring

"Why is there little girl sleeping in the back seat," he asks before turning back to the sleeping form.

"How the Hell should I know, Sammy" Dean says rubbing his hand over his face.

Dean continues to look at the sleeping child sensing that somehow she looks familiar to him.

"Cassie?" He finds himself saying the name of a woman, he had once loved.

"Cassie?" Sam echoes, then adds, "I didn't know Cassie had a daughter, unless..."

"Unless what?" Dean asks, not taking his face off the small child.

"Unless that IS Cassie," Sam explains his comment, "that she somehow became de-aged or something..."

"Come on, Man," Dean rebukes him, "be serious!"

"I am serious," Sam states, "Patrick turned you into an old man remember? So, why not turn Cassie into a little girl?"

"Why would Patrick turn Cassie into a little girl?" Dean raises his voice a little louder than he intended to.

Sam simply shrugs before stating, "I haven't worked that out, yet."

Before Dean can make any further comment, the little girl's eyes snap open.

Two inquisitive green orbs stare at the two brother before the piercing sound of a high pitch scream comes from the mouth of the child, permeating throughout the inside of the cab of the care.

**A/N: All right, I have decided to completely rewrite this story. I wanted the story to be more current with this season. (And, "Souless Sam" was soooo last season.) Please, let me know what you think.**

**A/N: I seemed to be having problems uploading other cha****pters. So, I am re-uploading this chapter. Sorry 8-(**

**A/N: Okay, I think, I know what I did wrong. Sorry about that.**


	2. Chapter 2

**VESSELS AND CAU****LBEARERS**

**CHAPTER 2**

**_**IN MEMORY OF CASSIE**_**

**A/N's Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters, but I hope you still enjoy the story!**

**A/N: I am writing this story as an alternative to another story that I am currently writing. I am not using a beta for this one. So, sorry if there are any mistakes **

**in it.**

_Before Dean can make any further comment, the little girl's eyes snap open. _

_Two inquisitive green orbs stare at the two brother before the piercing sound of a high pitch scream comes from the mouth of the child, permeating throughout the inside of_

_the cab of the car._

Dean looks over at his brother who is now shaking like a leaf with his hands covering his ears.

"_I need to diffuse this somehow," _he mutters to himself.

"They got Mommy!" The little girl articulates in her scream as tears begin to descend from her eyes, and dribble off her chin.

_They?_

"Who's _they_?" Dean inquires.

"Th-the monsters," the little girl stammers.

"What monsters?" Dean interrogates the small child.

Dean notes that the little girl is dressed in a ballerina costume (tutu and all).

"How old are you?" he finds himself asking.

"six," the little girl replies with a sniff.

_So young and talking about monsters._

"What monsters are you talking about?" This time it's Sam asking the question.

The little girl turns her head, and appears to be having a conversation with an imaginary friend.

She turns back to the brothers, and slowly pronounces the word syllable by syllable making certain that she says it correctly."le-via-thans."

Both Dean and Sam are fabberghasted at her announcement.

Dean wants to ask her some more questions, but sees how upset she still is.

He scrunges through the glove compartment until he retrieves an unused napkin from it.

Gingerly wiping the child's eyes, he begins to make soothing sounds until she has calmed down a little bit.

"What do you know about leviathans?" Dean asks once he can see that the little girl is a little more calm.

The little girl takes a deep breath, and speaks in rapid fire, "they eat people, and take over their bodies."

Dean and Sam look over at each other in stunned silence.

"How do you know this?" Sam asks.

" 'Cause I can see them," she shrugs. "I can see all monsters."

Dean's eyesbrows are now knitted together.

_All monster?_

"What kind of monsters?" He asks.

"Demons, ghosts, shapeshifters,..." she ticks off her fingers one by one.

Most children her age would be terrified. But, she speaks as if it is a daily occurrence.

"How?" Sam asks.

Dean notes how much calmer his little brother is becoming, and makes a mental note of it."

The little girl just shrugs.

"Nana says that it's 'cause," she pauses a little bit, and taps her chin with her index finger, "now what's that word?"

She turns her head to her invisible friend again.

"C-caulbearer?" she asks the thin air before turning back to back to the brothers.

"On account that I am a caulbearer," she announces.

"Do you know what that is?" Sam asks.

She shakes her head no.

"Hell, Sam, I don't even know what _that _means," Dean confesses.

"It's a part of the ambiotic sac attached to a baby when it's born," Sam informs him while staring at the child in awe.

"Ew, gross," Dean says in disgust. "And you know this how?"

"Took a literary class at Stanford," Sam replies. "Dickens, I think."

"Whatever." Dean sighs.

"Dean," Sam voice sounds annoyed at his brother ignorance, "caulbearers are said to bring good luck. It was said that a sailor would buy if he was going out to sea."

Dean looks over at his brother with a confused look on his face.

"They believe that it would prevent them from drowning," Sam shrugs.

"Well, apparently it does more than that," Dean states to which Sam agrees.

"Seeing monsters all the time must be very scary," Dean says trying to show sympathy to the child.

She shakes her head no.

"My guardian angel helps me," she states firmly.

"Is that so?" Dean humpfs.

The little girl nods her head.

"He says that as long as he is around," she informs them, "that I have nothing to fear."

"So, when you said that _they took your mommy_..." Dean begins.

"...They replaced her with one of them," she finishes, and begins to cry again.

"There, there," Dean tries to comfort her, once again.

"And, it ate Nana!" She wails even louder.

"How did you escape?" Sam's curiosity getting the better of him asks.

"My guardian angel," she replies with a hiccup. "He brought me here."

"Do you know why?" Dean asks.

The little girl shakes her ringlet covered head.

"He said that I would be safe with you," she confides in them.

"What did he mean by _safe_?" Sam asks.

The child shrugs her tiny shoulders.

"He said that I would be safe with my daddy," she says quietly.

Dean heart sinks at that announcement.

He is almost afraid to ask her, but knows already deep inside him the answer.

"What is your name?"

"You first," she replies.

Dean find himself cracking a smile. _Where are my manners?_

"My name is Dean Winchester," he replies with a shake of her tiny hand, "and this is my brother, Sam."

The little girl makes a curtesy gesture.

"My name is Mary Louise Robinson," she announces.

After hearing her announcement, Dean heart completely crashes.

"Cassie," he feels the lump in his throat as he speaks her name.

**A/N: Please, let me know what you think of the story so far. **

**A/N: I am not writing Mary Louise as a "Mary Sue" or whatever. She just happens to see the true appearances of supernatural creatures. Wait until you read how she sees Sam and Dean as well as other "normal" human beings.**


	3. Chapter 3

**VESSELS AND CAU****LBEARERS**

**CHAPTER 3**

**_**CONGRATULATIONS, DEAN! YOU'RE A DAD!**_**

**A/N's Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters, but I hope you still enjoy the story!**

**A/N: I am writing this story as an alternative to another story that I am currently writing. I am not using a beta for this one. So, sorry if there are any mistakes **

**in it.**

_"What is your name?"_

_"You first," she replies._

_Dean find himself cracking a smile. ___Where are my manners?__

_"My name is Dean Winchester," he replies with a shake of her tiny hand, "and this is my brother, Sam."_

_The little girl makes a curtesy gesture._

_"My name is Mary Louise Robinson," she announces._

_After hearing her announcement, Dean heart completely crashes._

**_"_**_Cassie," he feels the lump in his throat as he speaks her name._

Before Sam gets a chance to say anything, Dean opens the door on the driver's side, and steps out. He finds himself once again standing in the downpour as streams of rain beat across his face mingling with the tears that are now dribbling off his chin.

"Dean?" He hears his brother calling his name, but refuses to answer.

"Dean!" Sam says his name, again.

This time Dean looks over at his brother, and sees the concern in his brother's eyes.

"This can't be real, Sammy." He makes the statement so softly that Sam can barely register it.

"I mean," Dean begins, "I wanted so much to be a father to Ben. But, we both know how that turned out.."

"Look, Dean, I' m so sorry about..." Sam starts to interject.

Dean interrupts him with his right hand held up in a "stopping" position.

"And, when I do actually become someone's 'daddy', " He almost sighs to himself, "she wants to kill me."

"But, Dean..."

"Why didn't she tell me, Sammy?"

"Uh?"

"Why didn't _she _tell me about her?"

"Who? Cassie?"

Dean doesn't say anything instead he gives a quick nod.

Before Sam can think of something to see, he sees _him_ once again.

"No," he barely gets out, "leave me alone."

"_But, Sammy, we're such good buddies."_

"Sammy?" Dean looks over at his brother's now distraught face.

_Inside the car_

"Why are they standing in the rain?" Mary Louise inquires.

"_Your father is unhappy,"_ an angelic voice whispers to her in reply**.**

"But why?" She sniffs, rubbing the back of her small hand across her face. "I thought he would be happy to see me."

"_He is sad because he misses your mother, and doesn't know why she never said anything to him about you."_

"What should I do?" The little girl asks her angel.

"_Go to him."_

Mary Louise reaches out for the car door latch on the passengers side, opens the car door, and steps out.

_Outside the car_

"Sammy, tell me what's happening," Dean is nearly shouting as he grasps the side of Sam's face with his hands, trying to force his brother to look at him.

"He's back, Dean," Sam's face begins to crumple. "He was gone, but now his back."

"_Sammy, I would never leave you."_

"The knife!"

"What?" Dean asks as he swallows the lump that has been in his throat.

"_Oh, Sammy, you know that's not going to work anymore."_

"The knife," Sam says with more determination in his voice. "You said..."

Suddenly, Dean notices that the rain has stopped as well as Mary Louise steadily walking towards them.

This time he notices her whole get up. A ballerina outfit complete with a tutu plus a pair of cowboy boots.

He finds himself smiling at her whole attire.

"Please, don't be sad, Daddy," she says as she reaches her small arms up to him.

Without hesitation, Dean bends down and swoops her up causing her to let out a tiny squeal before starting to giggle.

Mary Louise wraps her tiny arms around Deans neck, and gives him hug.

She looks over at Sam, and smiles.

Dean notices that his brother's distraught face is now replaced by a more calm one.

"Hi, Uncle Sam."

Dean can't help himself, and starts bursting out laughing.

"Very funny, Dean." Sam snaps back in a jovial fashion.

"Hey, Sammy is _he _still here with you?" Dean asks.

Sam stops, and looks around him.

"No," he shakes his head.

Dean puts his daughter down, and takes her by the hand.

"Come with me," he tells her. "Sam, stay where you are."

"Dean, what are you doing?"

"I just want to see something," Dean explains as he and Mary Louise start to walk away.

****A/N: Well, that's it for now. I hope you enjoy it. Tomorrow is Ash Wednesday and the start of Lenten Season. So, I will ****

****probably stop writing for a while. Please, read and review this story (let me know what you think about it so far.)****


End file.
